


Picnic in the Park

by MamaSally



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Anniversary Trash, Love, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/pseuds/MamaSally
Summary: It's Ryan and Bella's anniversary, and Oli and Kaya want to help make it special! So the four animals decide to have a picnic, because what could be more peaceful?Anniversary gift for my boyfriend. I love you, baby. <3
Relationships: LixoWhite, Mizulu, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Picnic in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/gifts).



> today is a very special day. it's Trashburgerbiz and I's three year anniversary. Three years ago we decided to say screw it and officially be together. if you didn't know, he is a co-creator for my Easy as Breathing verse, so please go check out his addition to the verse so far. all of the characters in this are our OCs, and though i probably don't have to say it, so please don't use any of them without our permission.
> 
> also the art at the end was done by @afruitbegetable on Twitter, also known as TheBlueberryCarrots! check him out, his art is 10/10!

“Kaya! Where are you taking me?”    
  
The arctic fox had never been good at letting go of control, and while she trusted her aardwolf friend, she didn’t like not knowing what was going on. Kaya had just barged into her apartment this morning, telling her to get dressed and come with her. Bella had been hesitant, but she relaxed when she saw the excited sparkle in Kaya’s gray eyes. She dressed in a red blouse--the one she had worn to get her picture taken with Ryan so many years ago--and some khaki capri’s. It was silly, but being able to wear pants was such an exciting thing for her.

After she’d gotten dressed, Kaya dragged her outside and onto the train. The aardwolf was wearing a light lavender tank top and light blue leggings, ready for the warm day. They had taken the train to the park right in the middle of Savanna Central.  After waving to some of the officers going into the police station, including Officers Hopps and Wilde, Kaya put her paws over Bella's eyes and led her forward.

“We’re almost there, don’t worry,” Kaya assured her, and Bella could hear the grin in her friend’s voice. Kaya was always so happy and cheerful, never letting anything or anyone get her down. Bella envied her in some ways, but she was glad to be where she was now. She had friends, her sister, and, of course, Ryan.   
  
Bella smiled as she thought of her raccoon. Their anniversary was today. She hoped that whatever Kaya wanted wouldn’t take too long, since she wanted to spend most of the day with Ryan.   
  
Suddenly Kaya stopped, and Bella could feel her bouncing in front of her. “Alright, here we go!” She removed her paws. “Surprise!”

It took a moment for Bella’s blue eyes to adjust, but when they did she gasped, her paws flying up to cover her mouth.

Oli, Kaya’s binturong boyfriend, grinned and waved at them, wearing brown pants and a white tank top covered by an unbuttoned yellow shirt. A red blanket was laid out beside him, with a picnic basket waiting on it.

And, just a few steps in front of her Bella, was her raccoon. Ryan. He wore tan-colored shorts and blue Pawaiian shirt. He was smiling at her, that sweet secret smile he reserved only for her, his blue-gray eyes shining. He held out a white box with a red ribbon on it. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

“You remembered,” she said, reaching out to take the box.    


“Of course. I could never forget.” Ryan stepped forward to kiss her ear and then her muzzle. “I know that you never really got to do normal stuff when you were a kit, so I want to promise to try and remedy that. You deserve the world, Bell, and I want to give it to you.”

“Ryan.” Tears welled up in her eyes, and all she could do was lean up to kiss his lips. “Thank you. I don’t deserve you.”

Ryan shook his head, leaning down to mark the top of her head. “Open your present.”

Oh, right, she’d completely forgotten about it. Bella turned her attention to the box in her paws. She slid the ribbon off and into her pocket before opening the box. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at Ryan, trying to keep from crying. “Oh, baby.” She looked down in awe at her present.

In the box was a crescent moon pendant, made of white marble with a leather band to go around her neck. It was one of the prettiest things that she had ever received, and was the first piece of jewelry she’d ever gotten from a significant other.

Bella took it out, handing Ryan the box before slipping it over her head and onto her neck. It sat perfectly on her chest, contrasting nicely with her blouse. She smiled up at her raccoon and stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck. “I love it. Thank you.”

He hugged her back, marking the top of her head instinctually. “I once told you that I would give you the moon if I could. I wanted to make good on that promise. Happy anniversary, my love.”

On the blanket, Kaya nudged Oli with a grin. “You never did anything like that for me.”

Oli blinked his large orange eyes at her. “You never told me that you wanted me to!”

“I know. You know I just prefer little things.” She leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, grinning. “And that.”

He grinned and kissed her back, nudging his nose against hers. “Turd. I’ll get you back, don’t worry.”   


“I’m counting on it,” Kaya giggled, before whistling to get Ryan and Bella’s attention. “Okay, love birds, break it up! Let’s eat!” 

The vixen and raccoon let go of each other and walked over to join their friends. They all sat down and passed around sandwiches and drinks, just enjoying the nice weather. It was nice to be able to get together and do normal things, just be normal animals.

Bella looked down at her mate, who had made himself comfy with his head on her lap and sipping his drink from a crazy straw. She smiled and ran a paw through the fur on the top of his head. She couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t have this any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> myla, you have been my everything for the past three years. you handle all of my break downs and anxiety attacks with love and compassion that i could not imagine getting from anyone else. we've grown together and built our lives, just us and our kitty. you mean everything to me, and if i could give you the world I would. I love you, baby. happy three year anniversary. <3


End file.
